


Stopover

by deliciousnobody



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousnobody/pseuds/deliciousnobody
Summary: Alice and Jasper's flight is delayed. One-shot.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Stopover

**October 25, 1997**

Jasper was frustrated.

It wasn’t his fault, really. The gate agent was being extraordinarily obtuse.

“I’m sorry, sir, but the flight is still delayed.”

“It’s been delayed for hours. You said we’d have news by 8pm. It’s 8:13.” 

He and Alice were returning from a vacation in Paris. They had toured Versailles, shopped in the Champs-Elysées, and, most importantly, attended Paris Fashion Week. Alice’s new designer purse was filled with sketches inspired by the extravaganza, as well as a few samples she’d sweetly talked the designers into sharing with her.

Now, they were stuck at Newark International Airport. Alice had gone to find a payphone to update Carlisle on their trek, while Jasper had been attempting to get some answers out of the unforthcoming gate agent for the last several minutes.

“The only news I can give you is the same news. It is still delayed until they can clear the runways at Denver International.”

“Are there any other flights direct to Missoula?”

The family was living in Superior, Montana currently, in a luxurious cabin in the Bitterroot Mountains. It was a beautiful area with plentiful wildlife, and a small hospital that suited Carlisle’s needs. Jasper appreciated the wide sky, the towering trees, the miles of isolation...

He wasn’t appreciating how difficult it was to get to Montana at the moment. 

“We don’t fly direct, we only fly through--”

“Denver, I know. Alright, forget Denver. There has to be some other route. Omaha?”

“There’s snow there, as well--”

“Salt Lake City?”

“There are no more flights to--”

“Is there _anything_?!” Jasper’s temper flared, and his words came out louder and harsher than he intended. 

Venom flowed with his rage. Jasper swallowed it back. His patience with this human was wearing thinner and thinner by the second. He and Alice should’ve been back in Superior already, or at least well on their way. He had so been looking forward to an invigorating hunt when they got home. Parisian deer were not to his liking, and his throat ached for the deep, musky flavor of the moose that inhabited the forest surrounding the mountains. The flight from Paris had been long and uncomfortable, and the woman sitting behind Jasper had sniffled and coughed the whole, intolerable nine hour journey. His nerves were frayed, and he sensed his anger and frustration seep out of him and flood the gate. A man huffed at a nearby couple engaged in a display of affection. The couple snapped at him in response, with rude gestures to boot. A child dropped his snack, and wailed as the mix of crackers and chips spilled on the ground. The mother scolded the child in a harsh tone.

The gate agent was especially affected. She stood straighter, her brow furrowed and lips pursed. She brushed a stray lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, before interlocking her fingers on the desk in front of her. The skin on her knuckles turned white as she dug her nails into the back of her hands.

“Sir, I promise you that when we know anything, you will know.”

“I find it hard to believe there are no other flights anywhere close to Montana.”

“There’s a blizzard in the area. I can not control the weather.”

“Are you even looking? Have you checked your system for a flight to a single city I’ve suggested so far?”

It was a dangerous feedback loop. The more irritated Jasper became, the more his annoyance affected the gate agent. And the more curt she became, the more enraged Jasper felt. Their voices rose, echoing throughout the terminal.

“I _have_ looked. There are cancellations and delays across the board. You have to be patient, and if you continue to harass me, I will be forced to call security.”

“Patient? _Patient?!_ I have been patient for five _fucking_ hours and you have not done a single thing to--”

A small, delicate hand slipped into his. Waves of unconditional love and comfort swept through him at the touch. Jasper relaxed, and the tension in the gate dissipated. 

“I apologize for my husband. He gets a little cranky when he hasn’t eaten.” Alice flashed the gate agent an angelic smile, and gave Jasper’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Come on, dear,” Alice said as she tugged on Jasper’s hand. 

She dragged him away from the gate agent, past the snuggling couple and the man looking at them with a knowing smirk, past the mother soothing the whimpering child and wiping away his tears, to two seats in the back corner of the gate. 

“I’m sorry, darlin’,” Jasper mumbled as they sat down. 

“It’s alright.” Alice stroked his face tenderly, paying special attention to the shadows under his eyes. “I knew the blizzard was coming, but they didn’t make the decision to delay our Newark flight until we were halfway across the Atlantic. This is my fault, too.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jasper covered Alice’s hand with his. He brought her hand down to his knee and laced their fingers together. 

“I shouldn’t have gotten so angry. But I’m certain that woman knows more about our flight than she’s telling me.”

“I assure you, she doesn’t.”

“We could run home and beat the plane at this point,” he grumbled.

“The car is at the airport.”

“We can pick it up on the way.”

“ _Jazz._ Be reasonable.”

“I am being reasonable. I would like to be home, Alice,” he sighed. 

“And we will be. But there’s no use running cross-country and soiling my new Chanel suit when we’ll be on a flight home tomorrow.”

“ _Tomorrow?!”_

“Shhh...” Alice soothed. “Early tomorrow. 5:50am.”

“Alice...” Jasper groaned.

“I know, I know. I don’t enjoy the idea of spending the night in the airport either, Jazz.”

“We could leave and come back. Manhattan’s not too far,” Jasper offered.

“No,” Alice sighed. “Curtains already rose on Broadway. I’d hate to enter _Cats_ at intermission. I’d never be able to follow the story!”

“There _is_ no story to follow,” Jasper quipped with a smirk. Alice swatted him playfully.

“Besides, if we try to leave, we’ll get stuck in traffic and our taxi driver will attempt a detour that will end with a blown tire.” She nestled into Jasper’s side, eyes fluttering closed. “I’d rather stay here, like this.”

Her contentment wrapped around him in a second, sweet embrace. Jasper closed his eyes, and rested his head atop Alice’s. He breathed in her love and affection, and exhaled his own. His fingers trailed up and down her arm, and all his concerns from the past several hours washed away. 

Amidst the serenity, Alice giggled. 

“What is it?” Jasper asked, eyes opening. Alice merely held up one finger in response.

“Excuse me, sir.” The gate agent approached clutching an envelope. 

“On behalf of the airline and all the trouble today, we’d like to give you these gift certificates. It’s 20% off any restaurant in the airport.”

Alice stifled a laugh behind a dainty hand.

Jasper gritted his teeth and accepted the envelope. “Thank you. That’s very kind.”

The woman smiled and returned to her station. As soon as she was back, Alice let out a stream of trilling giggles. Jasper wanted to grumble his annoyance at the unnecessary gift, but Alice’s humor was infectious, and he was soon laughing along with her.


End file.
